La gran aventura de Sonic ¿el humano?
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Eggman al fin a podido construir una maquina para poder acabar con Sonic, pero lo que no sabe es que no lo eliminará sino que ira a parar a el mundo "real" transformado en humano, donde conocerá a Inma, una chica de secundaria que junto a su amiga Shanoa ayudaran a Sonic a volver a su mundo.


_- Hi, hiii ewe al fin subo el fic XDDDDD este fic de Sonic va dedicado a una amiguita mía que seguro que me arrancaría los pelos por no subir este fic antes xDDDDD sorry por eso uwu Y encima es la prota, por eso los personajes que no sean de la serie son inventados por mi, para que no les suene raro o3o ahora, disfruten del show! (( Y pls no tiren tomates por si no es de su agrado, dadmelos a mi para comermelos xDDDD))- _

* * *

En la base de secreta del doctor Eggman, este estaba dándole sus últimos retoques a una maquina parecida a una pistola, era su último invento.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ya he acabado la maquina! *grita entusiasmado* ¡Cubot! ¡Ven aqui!

- ¿Me llamaba señor? *aparece algo torpe*

- ¿Ves esto? *sostiene la maquina con su mano*

- Si, señor.

- Es mi último invento... El arma definitiva que acabará por fin con mi archienemigo... *se acomoda el bigote* ¡Esto acabara de una vez por todas con Sonic! *alza la maquina, adorándola*

- ¿ Y que quiere que haga yo, mi señor?

- ¡Acercate a la ciudad y disparale a Sonic con esto! *le lanza la pistola, que el receptor coge rápidamente* Y de paso tráeme algo de comer, tengo hambre... *se refriega su barriga*

- Como ordene...

De no ser porque era un robot, hubiera sentido algo de indignación por su señor. El doctor Eggman por muy listo que fuese jamás pudo derrotar a Sonic con ninguno de sus inventos, siempre fallan. Pero esta vez, a el doctor se le veía convencido de que aquella invención acabaría con su querido amigo Sonic. Por eso, se fue directo a una nave y se puso rumbo a la ciudad, donde encontraría a su objetivo.

-¡Devuelvemelo! *se abalanza sobre un conocido e inigualable erizo azul*

- Si no te lo vas a comer, me lo comeré yo! *sostiene en su mano un chillidog, su comida preferida*

- ¡Sonic, lo acabo de comprar! *intenta arrebatárselo sin éxito, ya que su amigo era agil y lo esquivaba*

- Ah.. Tails, Tails... *negando con la cabeza* lo tuyo son las tecnologías no la comida *observa su preciado tesoro con amplios deseos de comérselo*

- Soniiiiic! Te comprare uno pero deja ese en paz *lagrimas de cocodrilo*

- *una mirada amenazadora se posó sobre Tails* Seguro?

- Siii, si pero dámelo ya ! *de un salto coge el chillidog y vuela ligeramente sobre él erizo*

- ¡Eso es trampa!

- No haberme provocado... a lo mejor si me lo hubieras dado desde l principio pues te hubiera comprado uno... *le pega un mordisco*

- Tch! *se cruza de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca* Maldito seas...

El ruido de una nave interrumpió a los dos amigos que sorprendidos miraron al cielo, que para su sorpresa se encontraba una de las naves del doctor Eggman.

- Ah... *disgustado* ¿es que no se cansa?

- Espera Sonic... mira *Tails señaló a Cubot, que desde la compuerta se asomaba apuntando a Sonic con el nuevo invento de su señor*

- Pero que... *no le dio tiempo a acabar su frase, el robot le propinó un rayo directo que provenía de la maquina* Aaaaah! *gritaba algo dolorido, antes de desaparecer de la vista de su amigo*

- ¡Sonic! *grita angustiado*

Desde la nave, Cubot se escondía para poner rumbo hacía la base. La misión había sido un éxito, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Podria ser que de una vez por todas Eggman hubiera conseguido acabar con Sonic? sin duda alguna, esa pregunta tenía una respuesta pero antes, tenia que comprarle algo de comer a su señor...

* * *

Su cabello castaño claro se esparcía por la almohada como las olas del mar. Tenía un sueño hermoso. Soñaba que podía correr a una velocidad vertiginosa, saltar tan fácilmente un edificio como podía saltar una roca y corría al lado de su mayor ídolo, Sonic. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro después de que saltasen un pequeño barranco como si nada. De golpe, se abrió la puerta de la habitación y una chica de pelo rubio y ojos marrones entró en la habitación llevando a medio poner el uniforme de su instituto: una camisa blanca , una falda morada y unas medias negras subidas hasta poco menos de las rodillas. Al ver que la castaña dormía se acercó resignada a la cama y la destapó por completo, dejando ver así su pijama azul cielo.

- Hmmm... un poquito maaaaas... *se quejaba intentando coger de nuevo la manta para taparse*

- Vamos Sonia, llegaras tarde al instituto si no te levantas. *la arrastra fuera de la cama, dejándola caer sobre una alfombra de terciopelo blanca*

- No me llamo "Sonia", me llamo Inma, INMA! *lo recalca intentando incorporarse del suelo*

- No repliques Sonia, bastante hago de llamarte por un mote que contiene el nombre de tu ídolo. *se da la vuelta para salir de la habitación*

- Si al menos lo dijeras de buena fe... *resignada se rasca la cabeza y empieza a desabrocharse la camisa del pijama*

- Date prisa, mama a echo tostadas. *cierra la puerta de la habitación tras de si ignorando a su hermana*

- Encima de pija tonta... *suspira un poco burlona* Menos mal que no me diste los mismos genes mama! * dice resignada mirando al cielo*

En la planta baja, un dulce olor a tostadas recién echas invade la cocina. La mujer de pelo castaño dejaba una sarten en la pila después de poner la última tostada en un plato lleno de ellas. La chica rubia de hace un rato, esta vez con el uniforme completo, asomaba por la puerta de la cocina curiosa por saber si ya estaban listas las tostadas, cosa que su madre le confirmó sin palabras cuando la vio con el plato en la mano.

- Buenos días Bea. ¿ Y tu hermana? *dejando el plato en la mesa*

- En su diver mundo de Sonic. *se sienta en la mesa y coge una tostada para untarle algo de mantequilla de fresa*

- Al menos a mi no me gustan las princesitas. *aparece con en mismo uniforme que su hermana con una chaqueta morada con el emblema de la escuela adornada con un lazo verde en el cuello*

- Cállate Sonia, al menos las princesas existen no como ese héroe tuyo. *pega un mordisco a la tostada*

- ¡Que Sonic no sea humano no significa que no exista!

- ¡Chicas, chicas! *intenta calmarlas* Cada una con lo suyo, no os peleéis por ser diferentes. *sienta de golpe a Inma para que desayune* Y daos prisa que al final llegaréis tarde...

- Si, mama. *dijeron las dos al unisono*

Una vez las dos hermanas terminaron con su desayuno, salieron de casa para ir al instituto. Estaba algo lejos de casa, por lo que tenían un buen recorrido. Vivían en un pueblo en lo alto de las montañas, por lo que siempre tenían que bajarla para poder asistir a clases. Al pie de la montaña se divisaba una pequeña ciudad costera donde se encontraba su instituto. Las dos hermanas se detuvieron en frente de las vías del tren, dejándolo pasar con prisa. No muy lejos de allí vivía la mejor amiga de Inma, así que como les pillaba de camino también la recogían todas las mañanas. Al estar en una pequeña calle de casas familiares, en la puerta de una de ellas les esperaba una chica de mediana estatura con el pelo negro hasta los hombros. La castaña al ver a su amiga corrió en su encuentro.

- ¡Shanoa! *corre hacía ella*

- *se da la vuelta sonriente, dejando ver así sus ojos rojos* ¡Inma! Buenos dias~ *cuando su amiga esta lo suficientemente cerca, la coge del hombro y la apoya contra su pecho algo voluminoso*

- Buenos días... *sonríe algo sonrojada por el gesto de su amiga*

- Veo que aquí hay tensión acumulada... *dice mientras observa a la hermana de la castaña que se acercaba caminando hacia las dos* ¿ lo de siempre? *mira esta vez a su amiga con una sonrisa burlona*

- Lo de siempre... *suspira resignada, liberándose de los brazos de la morena* Bah, estoy acostumbrada.

- Lo se, lo se! *se acomoda su bolsa que al moverla suena un ligero tintineo que provenía de un cascabel* ¡Adelante! *señala el camino de delante con una amplia sonrisa, sosteniendo a su amiga de nuevo por el hombro*

Su amiga solo se pudo reír ante el gesto de la morena, que la hizo caminar junto a ella al estar pegadas. Seguidas por Bea, las tres pusieron rumbo hacia el instituto, donde algo increíble estaba a punto de pasar.


End file.
